Little White Lie
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: POST DH - Harry Potter is asked to fill in for the spot of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and even in the light of his recent engagement, he agrees. What he doesn't expect is falling for one of his students.


**Little White Lie**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, ALL HAIL JK!

Rating: M, for future chapters

Spoilers: DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED DEATHLY HALLOWS!

Summary: Harry Potter is asked a favour he couldn't refuse. Recently engaged to Ginny Weasely, Harry saw filling in as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year as a nice break from being an Auror and the publicity of his wedding to come. What he didn't expect was who he would meet.

AN: Well, this is just the first chapter, but I really just want to see how it is perceived; I will write more/post more depending on what people say about it. I realize it might seem a little cliché, but I don't think a possible relationship between a famous 23 year old and a 18 year old that over-used. They will be sexual references, and this story may very well delve into my sexual side, but I'm looking for the push into new territory. I tried to be as factual as possible, using all the sites dedicated to HP to do my studying.

Enjoy, and let me know what you think so far.

Chapter One

How Time Flies…

The amount of files on his desk seemed to have doubled when he went to get another cup of coffee from the Auror staff room. With a sigh, Harry Potter went behind his desk, and sat in the chair with a dramatic whine. It was pure luck that he remembered to close his door, because if the Head Auror, his boss, heard him whine, it would be the last thing he ever does in this office. While defeating the dark lord had its perks, starting at the ripe age of 18 as an auror was hard work. Not to mention that every ex-Death Eater they caught, paperwork had to be finished, checked by a superior, and filed. As exciting as it is to catch these men, it is twice as annoying to file the paperwork on catching them, with every insignificant detail.

Relishing in the half hour he got for lunch to relax, he tilted his chair back, resting his feet on the corner of his crowded desk and pulled out his copy of today's Daily Prophet. Harry picked up the knack of reading the paper ever since they stopped talking about him; though someone else in his life was now in the spotlight. Watching the picture move in front of his eyes, he saw that fiery redhead who was so familiar to him flying past the opponent to reach the snitch with ease. The headline read _'Ginny Weasley: Could she be next Glynnis Griffiths?'_ He had not talked to her in a few days; the Holyhead Harpies were traveling Europe, nearing finals. Ginny had taken the team by storm; first she was their chaser, and when an emergency came up with their seeker, she filled in the spot. Not only did they win that game, but Gwenog Jones was so convinced with her work, that she kept her on the seeker position. They were currently playing the Quiberon Quafflepunchers in France, where they would play a series of 3 games. Therefore, she was gone for just over a week, but Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

It wasn't Ginny, but after an impromptu proposal two weeks ago, he still needed time to clear his head. Naturally she had said yes, and she was ecstatic; they had been living together for over a year and they were clearly past their simple relationship in Harry's sixth year. Harry knew that he wanted to stay with Ginny, to marry her and possibly start a family, but that was just it. Harry had thought about spending more time with her, and being with her all the time, but now people were asking them about children, and wedding plans. It was just a lot to think about at 23, not to mention that Ginny has barely been home with her new fame as the Harpies seeker, and Harry has been drowning in Auror work ever since that big undercover bust in Germany two months ago. And while work was usually a nice stress reliever, the amount of paperwork has been enough to send Harry back to his and Ginny's flat with headaches every night. So sadly enough, his half hour lunch break was his only salvation, unless he started thinking about who to invite to their wedding, and having to buy a house soon. Feeling only slightly guilty, Harry skipped the article about his own fiancé- _fiancé? That is a big word_ – and moved onto the slightly boring news. That was, until someone knocked on his small office door.

"Come in!" With a swish of his wand, all the files currently cluttering his desk organized themselves into his filing cabinets, and his trench coat, umbrella, and cloak moved off of his two small visitor chair and onto the coat rack. As the door began to open, Harry quickly took his legs off of his desk and sat in his chair trying to look as professional as possible. He was taken aback when a familiar face came into his office, her square spectacles spotted with the rain from outside. "Professor McGonagall?" Harry stood as her small eyes took in the room before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Close your mouth Mr. Potter, it is unbecoming of men to gawk." Her stern voice had not changed since his first day of Transfiguration, when both he and Ron showed up late. Shutting his mouth thoroughly, Harry sat back down in his chair, his eyes still wide.

"How can I help you Professor? Is everything alright?" From the looks of things, she didn't seem to be in any kind of eminent danger, but Harry wasn't always that good at reading other people.

"Well, that is why I came to talk to you today Potter. First I would like to give you my congratulations on your engagement to Miss Weasley. I am very happy for both of you." Not wanting to appear ungrateful, Harry smiled and nodded at his previous Head of House. But that dreaded topic always seemed to make his stomach twirl.

"Thank you professor-"

"Please, you have no need to call me professor anymore." She replied, with a small smile, before her face once again turned troubled. "As it just so happens, I am here out of desperation; with the remodeling of Hogwarts just recently finished, we have run into our next problem. We appear to be short-staffed." Harry was lost; what does Hogwarts being short-staffed have to do with him? Surely… "I would like to ask you Potter, if you could do me a favour. I have possibilities to fill all the other positions, but the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts is yet to be taken." If McGonagall's face weren't so straight, Harry would have thought this was some giant practical joke; most likely Ron playing tricks on him again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me boy. I need to find someone to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and right now, you are the only option. You know as well as I do that Defense teachers have been the problem of Hogwarts, and with a majority of the previous teachers deceased or mentally unstable, you were my first choice." Harry couldn't help that his mouth fell open once again, and if the fear of God wasn't placed in him of laughing at McGonagall, he would probably be laughing hysterically by now.

"But, surely there must be someone else!" Growing impatience, McGonagall uncrossed her legs and crossed the once more.

"In past years, we would contact all the old Order members, and see if they could take the job; any old Aurors who have the experience that qualifies them for the job. After the second war, most of the previous Aurors have died, or preoccupied with the Ministry to worry about teaching at Hogwarts. As you know, I cannot very well take away the course, but if no one else can fill this spot, then I will be forced to. I realize that you are already working very efficiently with the Auror department, but you have the most experience in the wizarding world. Not only that, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of your best classes, and you have already taught others in that subject-" Harry choked back a laugh when he kindly interrupted his professor.

"That was cancelled-"

"And prohibited behaviour, I realize that Potter, but it is experience never the less. What do you say?" There were few times that Harry was rendered speechless, but this was one of those times. His head was spinning, and he leaned back in his chair to think. _The professor? At Hogwarts? For Defense? It is absolutely ridiculous!_ Looking between the wall and McGonagall herself, Harry continued to think. _I'm already an auror for God sakes! And Ginny? Well, she is always busy with the Harpies. And it would be nice to have a break from the paperwork… _Harry scoffed at himself, swiftly avoid the look from McGonagall. _How can you even consider this? It is crazy? A Hogwarts professor, at 23? Then again, I was the Chosen One at the age of 1. _

"How long, I mean- I understand I will need to be there for an entire year, but I also have my job here."

"Don't worry Potter," she sounded so confident for asking such ludicrous questions, "I have already talked to Shacklebolt. He will give you your job back the minute the school year finishes. Harry took this into consideration, and continued to stare at the wall. _How do I feel about teaching kids? Probably a hell of a lot better than filling out this paperwork for the next four months. And it will be a nice break, from work. And the wedding._ And for the first time in his entire life, Harry made a decision for him, and only him.

"I'll need to talk to Kingsley today, so I can take some time off to prepare myself. It is nearly 3 weeks until school starts." McGonagall smiled, sitting up from the chair.

"Thank you, Professor Potter." Harry's face scrunched at that, hearing those words come out of her mouth made it official. He is going to be a professor. In three weeks, no less. But then he smiled tightly at her, and stood up to escort her out the door.

"No problem at all Professor." Opening the door to his office, he followed her out into the department's main hallway.

"Teaching manuscripts will be sent to you in a few days, as well as lesson outlines and housing documents. You are free to stray outside the lesson plans, we do not need another Umbridge disaster, but they still need to learn what will help them pass their OWLs and NEWTs." She turned back before reaching the elevator, crossing her arms. "You will also need to arrive at Hogwarts at least one day earlier, to prepare yourself for the first day of classes." Pausing only briefly, she smiled once more. "I appreciate this Potter, once again Hogwarts is in your debt." With the ding of the elevator, the doors opened, and a few workers walked out, while Harry and McGonagall stood still.

"Don't worry Professor; Hogwarts has given me much more than I have given it." With another tight nod, McGonagall stepped onto the elevator, and Harry was left to collect his thoughts.


End file.
